


Watch It!

by WriterOfManyFandoms



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, LoZ - Freeform, Romance, breath of the wild - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfManyFandoms/pseuds/WriterOfManyFandoms
Summary: Reader is the Hylian Champion and uses that as an excuse to visit Revali. Although he acts rather annoyed by it, he is secretly warming up to the presence.





	Watch It!

A cool shiver ran down your back as another cold breeze greeted you. You found yourself in Rito Village quite often, especially since no one knew when Calamity Ganon would return. In truth, you had found yourself crushing on a certain Rito champion, despite how difficult he seemed to be. Ever since the Champions were announced, you had been trying to spend as much time with Revali as possible. And even though he always acted annoyed around you, you knew he probably didn’t mind because he never actually tried getting you to leave.

“Welcome Y/N!” One of the gate keepers called out, waving as you approached.

“Hello again! Good to see you.” You said with a smile, holding your parka tightly against your body. These were definitely the times you envied the Rito. They were always warm, while you were bundled in so many layers, yet your skin felt like ice.

“You just missed Revali, Y/N. He flew off towards the training grounds!” You groaned and rolled your eyes, though thanking the Rito for the information. You had a feeling Revali had done that on purpose, although this was a little bit more important than a random visit.

After finally reaching the training grounds, you wanted to huff and storm over to Revali. However, you knew that wasn’t going to do anything other than give Revali a reason to sass you back. Instead, you found relief at his figure, watching as he sat against the ledge.

“Revali, hi.” You said, approaching him.

“Y/N? It’s only been a week since you got the wheat, you haven’t run out already, have you?” Revali said, sounding bored. His body looked relaxed, leaning against the railing while his legs dangled down. It was a huge fall; one you would rather not think about.

“Of course not. I thought today we could train. We never know when an attack could start up.” You say, slowly approaching him.

“Y/N, I said this last time. I don’t think we should train together. You are a Hylian, so we are going to fight differently. In fact, I would say I fight better. I can fly and have an aerial point of view. What makes you so special?” He asked, aloofness in his tone. Revali didn’t mean to upset you, in truth, he was just being protective. He honestly didn’t want to see anything happen to you, especially with the Calamity Ganon mess. He just thought it would be better to leave the fighting to the others, and to leave you out of it.

“I will have you know that I can fight. I was selected for a reason!” You say, a little agitated, as you marched closer to him.

Unfortunately, you stepped on a stray blanket, causing you to slip and lose your balance. It all happened so quick, and before you knew it you were free falling from the cliff. You screamed as loud as you could, terrified of what would happen once you reached the bottom. Thankfully, a warm body pressed beneath you, catching you from the fall. “Revali… Thank you.” You mumbled, holding on to his back. It didn’t take long before the two of you reached the bottom, Revali quick to snap.

“Shit! What were you thinking? You are so clumsy! You could have died! Were you not thinking of your well-being? Can you not be clumsy for two seconds? You are a Hylian champion for Hylia’s sake.” Revali ranted, before holding you close to him. “I would have been really annoyed if something had happened to you.” He said quietly, although you caught the worriedness in his voice.

“Wait, do you actually sound concerned?” You asked, pulling away to look up at him.

“Don’t get used to it.” He muttered, a sigh escaping his lips. “But if you must know, yes. I was worried. I have grown rather fond of you, and I would be angry at you if you got yourself hurt, ot killed.” He said, causing you to smile.

“Revali, I didn’t think you were capable of having nice emotions.” You teased, causing the Rito to nudge you. “I care about you too though.” You said, resting your head on him.

For the longest time, the two of you held each other. His body kept you warm, and the two of you stayed silent, enjoying the other’s company. It was going to be something to figure out, but you would do it together. If things did turn out to go bad, you wanted to at least enjoy what time you had left with Revali.


End file.
